1. Field of the Invention
In one aspect, the present invention is related to an apparatus and a method for acquiring information about light-field data and especially related to a light-filed camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light-filed camera is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 7,936,392. By using a micro-lens (i.e. lenslet) array and a photo-sensor array, the light-field camera can not only capture how much light accumulates at each spatial location on an image plane, but also obtain information about a direction from which the light arrived at the micro-lens array.
The micro-lens array is placed in front of the photo-sensor array along an optical axis to sample data related to the direction of the light. The accuracy of the direction depends on a state of an image formation on the photo-sensor array.
Due to a zooming operation, when the state of the image formation is changed, the change may cause the deterioration of the accuracy.